Cajón de sastre
by Neyade
Summary: Escenas perdidas, momentos en el viento, retazos de un tapiz que nunca nadie acabará, todos tienen su lugar aquí. Drabbles independientes para la comunidad LJ "drabbles30min". Rating por precaución.
1. Desesperanza, Desgracia y Despedida

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no publiques en otros sitios sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A:**** Esto será una recopilación de viñetas escritas para la comunidad LJ "drabbles 30min". Si veis algún error de tipeo o algo, avisadme, las escribo en media hora o menos, así que cualquier cosa puede ocurrir.**

**DESESPERANZA, DESGRACIA Y DESPEDIDA**

Hace frío y le duele la espalda. Tiene un par de rasguños en los brazos y cuando apoya su peso sólo en la pierna izquierda nota un pinchazo en la cadera. Oye los jadeos que Bellatrix intenta dismular sin demasiado éxito a su lado, las manos en las rodillas y el pelo despeinado, y al mirar al suelo, un par de metros delante suyo, se le instala un sentimiento pesado parecido a la angustia en esa zona que hay entre el cuello y el estómago. La adrenalina de la batalla desaparece, le castañetean los dientes.

Evan tiene los ojos abiertos, aún, y a él le baila en la cabeza la idea de avanzar -cuatro pasos resonando en el callejón- y cerrárselos de una vez. Para que deje de mirarle, por lo menos.

No lo hace.

-Tenemos que irnos -dice Bellatrix, ya sin jadeos de por medio.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con Rosier? -pregunta Rabastan.

Le miran, todos. Unos con más pena que otros -es sabido por todo el mundo que a los Lestrange nunca les cayó bien, Evan, y mucho menos sus comentarios fuera de tono en las peores ocasiones-, con mirada grave.

-Deberíamos llevárnoslo. Era uno de los nuestros -dice él, callándose muchas cosas más.

-Entonces lo cargas tú hasta el cuartel. Al final y al cabo erais amiguitos, ¿no? Si compartisteis juguetes no te importará demasiado compartir unos minutos más antes de enterrarle -dice Bellatrix, con una risa seca colándose entre sus palabras. Siempre tan amable.

Pero no le dice nada. Parece que una bruma se haya instalado en su cabeza y sus movimientos son pesados. Cuatro pasos resuenan en el callejón, esta vez sí, y cuando se encuentra delante del cadaver nota que le falta una parte del cuero cabelludo.

Le cierra los ojos -la mirada ausente desaparece, el color de la piel reemplaza a esa mezcla extraña entre verde y marrón que eran los ojos de Evan-, le coloca bien el cuello de la túnica llevado por un impulso extraño y le coge por las axilas. Pesa. Pesa mucho. Pretendía cogerlo en brazos, evitar que se le ensuciara la túnica -no tiene muy claro de dónde le vienen esas ideas, todo sigue siendo brumoso a su alrededor-, pero ha acabado arrastrándole hasta dónde estaban antes.

Tampoco tiene muy claro por qué, pues podían desaparecerse allí dónde estaban, pero le ha parecido necesario. Lo correcto. Le coge del brazo, le clava los dedos en el brazo y _si estuviera vivo se quejaría_.

-Vámonos ya -ordena Bellatrix, seca.

Se miran entre ellos unos segundos, las miradas recaen en Evan, luego, aún en sus brazos y luego Rabastan suelta un respolido y se desaparece.

Luego Bella, y al final sólo quedan él y Evan, en ese callejón. Y los cadáveres de esos dos aurores, pero eso no importa ahora.

La marca brilla en el cielo -verde, brillante- y deberían irse. _Dbería irme_, se corrije. Hace frío, lanza una última mirada a los cadáveres que dejarán allí y por un momento le invade el impulso de la venganza. Piensa en dejarles irreconocibles, sus madres, sus esposas, se lo agradecerían con lágrimas amargas.

Pero no hay tiempo.

Le vuelve a coger del brazo, con más fuerza, y cierra los ojos.

_Destino, Determinación y Deliberación_, recuerda las palabras del examinador, aprieta su agarre en el brazo de Evan y se desaparece.

Cuando llega está algo mareado, deja a Evan en el suelo, sacude la cabeza de un lado al otro intentando quitarse el aturdimiento de encima y se pasa una mano por el pelo pajizo.

Justo entonces, con la mano aún en el pelo, recuerda que no ha cogido la varita de Evan. La ha dejado en el callejón, junto a los cadáveres. Recuerda que ahora los aurores ya estarán allí, en poco tiempo sabrán de quién era la varita perdida y lo que es peor, ya no podrán enterrarle en la cripta familiar si no quieren ser descubiertos.

Cierra los ojos, el sentimiento de angustia se acrecienta, aprieta los puños.

_Desesperanza, Desgracia y Despedida, Barty, recuerda las tres D._


	2. Planes de futuro

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no publiques en cualquier otro sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**PLANES DE FUTURO**

-Pues yo quiero ser auror -dice James, seguro.

-Yo también, me encantará ver la cara de mi madre cuando se entere -le secunda Sirius, con la risa colándose entre las palabras.

Están en la habitación, empieza a anochecer y el frío se cuela entre las rendijas de la ventana. Está anocheciendo y les acaban de dar las charlas sobre sus posibles ofertas de futuro. James lo tenía claro desde hacia tiempo, con la amenaza del Lord Voldemort cerniéndose sobre sus cabezas, no había más salida posible salov la de auror. Y Sirius, obviamente, comparte las mismas ideas.

-Pues yo no lo sé, quizás haga algo que necesite transformación. Siempre se me ha dado bien -comenta Peter.

-¿Algo como qué? ¿Acostarte con McGonagall, tu de rata y ella de gato?

-Sirius... -le frena Remus, rodando un poco los ojos.

-No exactamente eso, Sirius. Ese puesto puedo dejártelo a tí -ataca Peter, de vuelta.

-¿Y tú, Remus, que quieres ser? -les corta James.

Este se lleva mano a la cabeza, se rasca la nuca, se muerdde el labio.

-Quizás... profesor.

-¿Profesor? Joder tío, tiene que ser una coña, ¿no? -salta Sirius.

-¿Va en serio, Remus?

-No sé, siemrpe se me ha dado bien enseñar a los demás.

-Eso es cierto -asienten todos, unos más convencidos que otros.

-Bueno pues, si te vas a pasar al bando de los traidores, ¿qué puesto elegirás? Dime que no es Historia de la Magia, por favor -le casi suplica, Sirius.

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza quitarle el puesto a Binns, Sirius -le responde con una sonrisa en los labios-. Además, no creo que vaya a tener mucha más opción, dada mi condición. Dumbledore es de los pocos que podría aceptarme como empleado.

Todos callan después de que Remus acabe de hablar, pensativamente. Saben que tiene razón pero preferirían que no la tuviera. El mayor problema de crecer es que tienes que enfrentarte a la realidad. Remus no es sólo un merodeador. Ante todo, para el resto del mundo, es un hombre enfermo, un licántropo.

-¿Y qué me dices de la maldición? -pregunta Peter.

-¿Qué maldición? -Sirius levanta la ceja, hace crujir los huesos de los brazos. Se estira, esta vez más como un gato que como un perro. Desprende vitalidad y, por qué no, una sensación realmente sexual cuando se muerde los labios depsués de bostezar.

-La maldición del puesto de Defensa de las artes oscuras, por supuesto -dice Peter, mirándoles como si fueran retrasados-. ¿Ninguno de vosotros se ha fijado en que nunca hemos tenido un profesor en ese puesto durante más de un año?

-Ostia, pues no -dice James.

Peter hace chasquear la lengua cuando Sirius ríe y les confiesa que él tampoco había pensado mucho en el tema. Simplemente, creía que a Albus -si, le llama por su nombre de pila- le gustaba la variedad.

-Yo sí -dice Remus-. Pero en el fondo no importa demasiado -les mira a todos, uno por uno-. Una maldición más una maldición menos, no le hará daño a nadie.


	3. Hasta el momento

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes, no publiques en ningún otro sitio sin mi permiso expreso, ni a mi nombre ni, mucho menos, al tuyo. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A:**** He sufrido un poco para escribir esto, y esta vez lo de dejado a medias y he continuado otra vez, así que no ha sifo media hora XDD Aún así, lo subo a la comu y aquí :**

**HASTA EL MOMENTO**

Rita es alguien sensato. Siempre ha sabido cuando callar y cuando sacar la pluma vuelapluma, a toda prisa pero discretamente. Nunca la han pillado en alguna de sus misiones de reconocimiento y su nombre se ha mantenido razonablemente limpio, apartado de trapicheos y movidas desagradables, hasta el momento.

_Hasta el momento_, tu lo has dicho.

Hasta el momento en que, cuando ese hombre le pregunta _si tendrás las agallas suficientes, Skeeter,_ ella le responde con una sonrisa llena de presunción que, ya tan joven, está manchada del mismo color rojo carmesí del pintalabios, al igual que muchas otras abuelas del mundo.

Se acerca con paso seguro, algo masculino, a la barra. Los tacones de aguja resuenan en el bar -al que había ido para conseguir nuevos chismes- y los hombres se relamen, con una sonrisa en los labios. Esto va a ser histórico.

-¿Qué hay que hacer? -se apoya en la barra, agresiva.

-¿Qué?

-¿Que como se _toma_ eso?

-Oh, cierto, perdona -le dice él, con sorna y una sonrisa en los labios-. Pareces tan segura de ti misma que me cuesta acordarme de que no lo has hecho nunca.

Ella frunce el ceño cuando los hombres ríen, pero se reafirma en su posición. Los codos sobre la barra y los tacones de aguja clavados en el suelo como dos torres, le mira, desafiante.

-Sólo tienes que cogerlo y hacer una línea fina con el polvo. En la barra mismo.

Ella mira la superficie de madera, asqueada, pero no va a echarse atrás entonces. Frunce los labios, vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia él.

-¿Y entonces?

-Entonces te tapas uno de los agujeros de la nariz, acercas el otro a la raya, y esnifas.

-¿Esnifo?

-Inspiras profundamente, hasta que el polvo te entre por la nariz.

Le mira con la ceja levantada durante unos instantes, dudando entre si creérselo o no, pero esta vez los hombres no ríen. Son todo cuchicheos, a su alrededor, y ella decide que no se va a dejar amedrentar. No es la primera vez que tiene problemas con ese tipo, pero sí espera que sea la última. Poder pararle los pies, aunque sea de una manera tan burda como es ganarle en una especie de competición de imbecilidad. ¿Qué él se droga? Pues ella también, obviamente, a ver quién puede más.

Así que coge la bolsita llena de polvos verdes -que por un instante le parecen polvos Flu- de la mano de Jones con decisión, inspira un segundo y mete el dedo índice y el pulgar para coger unos cuantos gramos de la sustáncia. Es fina y se le escapa entre los dedos, pero aprieta fuerte y unos pocos granos se le cuelan entre las uñas de manicura perfecta color pistacho. La deja encima de la barra y aprovecha las uñas anteriormente mencionadas para hacer una línea recta. _Una raya_, como ha dicho Jones.

Respira hondo, cierra los ojos un segundo, unas milésimas de segundo, y cuando los abre está de lo más decidida.

-

Cuando entra en la casa dando tumbos, con el maquillaje corrido y los ojos enormes, llenos de colores y espirales de imágenes que no dejan de revolotear a su alrededor, lo único que puede hacer es apoyarse en el marco de la puerta, con las manos ya medio destrozadas de tanta tinta de la que se han llenado, y respirar profundamente.

Decide que no puede ser, eso de que tenga tan poco aguante. Sabe que ha hecho el ridículo en aquel bar, pero intenta apartarlo de su mente y concentrarse en olvidarlo. Para siempre. Olvidar como Jones la ha cogido del cuello de la camisa y le ha acercado la cara, para comentarle que drogada estaba más simpática e incluso podía olvidarse de ese horroroso pintalabios. Se concentra en decirse, farfullando, que una mujer madura como ella no puede acabar así, como un crío que prueba el alcohol por primera vez en toda su vida. Y aunque una vocecilla le dice que también es la primera vez que prueba esto, ella la aparta de un manotazo -en el aire, soltando un gruñido desabrido- inspira, expira, inspira, expira... Y decide hacer algo de provecho.

Se coloca bien las gafas -que tenía torcidas encima de la nariz- y echa un vistazo rápido a la habitación, que insiste en seguir cambiando de color cada dos o tres segundos.

-Jodida caprichosa -murmura, enfadada-, pues no creas que voy a dejar de vivir sólo porque te haya dado por decorar el piso justamente hoy, y frunce los labios.

Se tambalea hacia su escritorio y piensa en el artículo que escribirá esta noche. Y piensa, y piensa, y piensa, pero no se le ocurre ningún afortunado para perecer bajo su pluma, por lo menos hoy. Así que desvía la mirada hacia la mesilla baja que normalmente está llena de tazas de café, para coger algún resto, pero se acuerda de que estaba inmersa en algo importante. Algo como...

-¿Qué es esto?

Se acerca a la mesa y pega la nariz a uno de los libros. Las gafas le resbalan por la nariz, y como es miope eso le facilita el averiguar que es esa cosa negra que se pasea por encima de uno de esos libros que tanto le costó encontrar, el tratado sobre la animagia.

Y el objeto no identificado del que hablábamos hasta ahora -por ahora, áun no es volador-, resulta ser un escarabajo. Un escarabajo negro, con pelos en las patas y unos andares rápidos, algo torcidos. Se pasea entre las frases del hechizo, a veces se detiene y otras no. Y de repente, ya no está allí. Se ha escurrido entre dos libros y ella ya no le puede ver.

Y entonces, en una especie de epifanía, se le ocurre que quizás esto no es una casualidad. Que lleva ya mucho tiempo pensando en qué animal convertirse y que la naturaleza, en su gran sabiduría, le ha enviado un mensaje. Necesita un animal pequeño, que pueda colarse en todas partes, que abunde y pase desapercibido. Había pensado en un abejorro, pero claro, demasiado ruído.

Y ahora, aquí y ahora, justo ahora, acaba de encontrar la solución.

Entrecierra los ojos, notando los efectos de la droga, y consigue garabatear el nombre del animal en un pergamino antes de caer rendida, los labios empotrados contra las páginas del libro, manchándolo de carmín.

Y es la palabra _escarabajo_ escrita con letra irregular encima de un libro, los ronquidos de Rita Skeeter resonando en la habitación y una paranoia terrible que arrastrará durante el resto de su vida, por culpa de ese ramalazo de locura transitoria que le agarró en un bar mugriento.

¿Y lo demás, preguntais? Pues ya es historia.


	4. En el lado equivocado

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no publiques en ningún otro sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A:**** Lo de siempre, si encontrais algún error de tipeo dadme un toque : Por cierto, no tengo ni puta idea de cual es "el lado correcto", pero imaginaros que es el otro.**

**EN EL LADO EQUIVOCADO**

Cuando abre la puerta suena un tintineo desagradable, como el de una de esas tiendas antiguas que regentan ancianas casi podridas dentro de esos vestidos que parecen no quitarse nunca. Echa un vistazo a su alrededor y sólo ve estantes casi vacíos, algún bote aislado entre cantidades ingentes de polvo, una araña que se pasea a sus anchas a lo largo del mostrador.

-Buenas tardes -susurra esa mujer salida de quién sabe dónde. Arrugada como una pasa, oliendo a naftalina.

Ella no habla, sólo asiente con la cabeza, secamente. Supone que la gente que viene allí no es un dechado de simpatía y amabilidad, y ella no pretende ser la excepción.

-¿Venía por algo en particular? -le pregunta, con mirada inquisitiva.

Y aquí, justo aquí, es dónde Tonks se arma de serenidad y empieza la función.

Se lleva la mano enguantada a uno de los muchos bolsillos de la túnica -la mitad de ellos ocultos-, y saca una carta para entregársela a la mujer. Antes de hacerlo, pero, le echa un vistazo rápido del que tiene que obligarse a eliminar la pena. Nota el sobre manchado de sangre pese a que sabe que está más limpio que nada, pero es que es incapaz de olvidar la mirada vacía de McGregor, y la flor de color rojo sangre que este tenía en la camisa cuando le encontraron.

Demasiadas muertes ha costado conseguir esto, se recuerda, al acabar de alargar la mano y dejarlo en la arrugada y llena de manchas provocadas por la edad de la anciana. No puede fallar.

Ella abre el sobre cuidadosamente y deja caer los ojos encima de la caligrafia puntiaguda que Tonks conoce tan bien, resultado de leer y releer el pergamino durante tres días, sin pausa alguna. Las erres puntiagudas, las jotas con un giro complicado y una mancha diminuta que hace de punto. Las comas, que asesinan el pergamino por la violencia con la que fueron escritas.

La anciana levanta la cabeza después de deslizar la mirada por encima de las líneas, en horizontal y en diagonal durante un buen rato, y la mira.

-Te imaginaba menos niña -aprieta los labios, se arrebuja en el chal de puntilla gris.

Y ella decide no responderle. Se limita a mirarla con desinterés, curvea los labios hacia abajo, levanta una ceja. Repiquetea con el pie en el suelo.

-Sígueme -le ordena, seca, y desaparece detrás de una puerta que parece imposible que se aguante en sus goznes, dejándola entreabierta.

Atraviesa el pasillo estrecho siguiendo las pisadas de la abuela, aprieta la varita antes de entrar, infundiéndose ánimos. Fuerza. Promete que si consigue salir de allí con todos sus miembros intactos (y viva, por supuesto), invitará al cuerpo de aurores entero a una cerveza. Bueno, a todo no, que no le alcanza, pero a Alastor, Kingsley y Hestia, seguro.

La habitación es pequeña y algo oscura. _Lumos_, susurra la vieja con voz cascada, y se iluminan otro seguido de estantes, esta vez llenos. Más botes rellenos de líquidos de un color que es, por lo menos desagradable, collares varios, objetos de forma irreconocible.

La sigue, y al final en cuentran una mesa ajada por el tiempo. La anciana se acerca a ella, se saca una cadenita diminuta del cuello -un eslabón detrás de otro, del tamaño de la uña de un recién nacido- y entonces descubre que de ella pende una llave. La acerca a la parte anterior de la mesa y, después de frotar un poco con la manga, encuentra un burdo agujero en el que introduce la llave.

Da dos giros a trancas y barrancas, y luego tira. Se abre, y de él saca un sobre que se dispone a entregarle con mano temblorosa.

Y justo cuando ella también estira el brazo, la vieja aparta la carta y le aferra la muñeca con unos dedos que son más fuertes de lo que parecían. Ahora no tiembla.

Ella se echa para atrá sun segundo, abre los ojos y le pregunta, casi gritando.

-¿Qué hace?

-¿No creerás que te lo iba a dar así por las buenas, no? -le muestra una sonrisa desdentada-. Levántate la manga, para que vea que eres de confianza.

A Tonks empieza a correrle un sudor frío por la espalda cuando oye la frase que tantas veces ha oído pronunciar entre los aurores. En otra situación lo habría hecho de buen grado, con una sonrisa algo sobrada en los labios, pero ahora sólo puede gruñir y soltarse. Pensar rápido.

Y entonces, se le ocurre. Cierra los ojos un segundo y sabe que la vieja estará levantando una ceja, alcanzando la varita. Ambas saben que no se puede desaparecer, aquí, así que no se mueve.

A los dos segundos se calma, abre los ojos y la mira. La sigu mirando hasta que se levanta la manga y le muestra la marca, oscura y poco nítida, grabada en el antebrazo. La abuela la mira desde lejos, como embargada por un temor reverencial, y a partir de allí todo sale a pedir de boca.

Cuando Tonks sale de la tienda, con los dientes castañeteando, sólo puede dar gracias a las mil y una estrellas que les han dado nombre a sus ancestros, de que la vieja fuera eso mismo, vieja y algo ciega.

Ningún mortífago verdadero llevaría la serpiente mirando hacia la derecha.


	5. El mejor remedio

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. La trama es mía, no robes, no lo publiques en ningún otro sitio sin mi permiso expreso.**

**EL MEJOR REMEDIO  
**

La noticia se expande por todas partes. Uno la pronuncia, y a los cinco minutos ya lo sabe todo el mundo, inclusive la gata de Filch. Es como un eco, y aunque no lo grites a los cuatro vientos, el mundo se entera igual.

Todo empieza con un susurro, una cadena de susurros. De Hestia a Tonks, de Tonks a Charlie, y de Charlie a Bill. Pero en medio, nadie sabe exactamente en que punto, una Ravenclaw chismosa se entera del asunto.

Y luego otra Ravenclaw, y otra, y otra más. Y luego el novio -lío, rollo, amante, qué más da- de una de esas Ravenclaws sin nombre que, oh, por una casualidad de esas tremendas resulta ser un Slytherin y, por consiguiente, la noticia se expande por todos los bajos y altos fondos de Slytherin y, nadie sabe como, también por Hufflepuff.

En menos de una semana, todo Hogwarts lo sabe: existe un remedio infalible contra esos sudores fríos antes de un examen, ante la posibilidad de quedarte en blanco tienes una solución que, gracias a Merlín, no es hacer chuletas -y, por lo tanto, no es arriesgarte a que te pillen.

Y vostoros diréis, _bah, patrañas, _sacudiréis la cabeza y os preocuparéis por cosas más importantes. Y estaréis en lo cierto, claro, ¿pero quién le explica eso a una bandada de alumnos dispuestos a todo para aprobar?

Yo os lo diré, si tanta curiosidad sentís: Percy Weasley.

Pero, lamentablemente, sus legendarias dotes de convencimiento no dieron los frutos esperados, pues pese a que estuvo un buen, buen, buen rato explicándolo a todo aquél que quisiera escucharle, sus palabras sonaron huecas a los oídos de los alumnos.

-

-Dicen que Marta Higgins ya lo hizo y el examen con Snape le salió estupendamente -comenta una Ravenclaw alta, de rizos elásticos y ojos pequeños, oscuros.

-Quizás es porque lo hizo con Snape -le responde otra, entre risas que pronto corean las demás.

-Pero pensadlo bien -añade una Hufflepuff cuando las risas se han calmado-, ¿y si funcionara? A mi no me molestaría intentarlo, no se pierde nada, por probar.

-Claro, porque tu tienes a Jones detrás de tus huesos -le responde Tonks.

-Y tu a Miles, guapa.

¿Y así? Todo el día.

-

Cuando Miles, David Miles se lo propone la tarde antes del examen práctico de Encantamientos, Tonks no duda en decirle que sí.

No puede con la presión, y pese a que se sabe todos los hechizos de memoria, del derecho, del revés e incluso en diagonal, está de los nervios. Si la caga, adiós lo de ser auror. Adiós al uniforme rojo, adiós a las prácticas con maestros de calidad, a luchar por tus ideales y a usar tus habilidades metamórfagas para algo más que bromear en la mesa, entre bocado y bocado.

Así que le mira de arriba abajo, sonríe dándole gracias a Merlín, a Circe y a la ropa interior de ambos porque el chaval es mono, y le coge de la mano, llevándole a un aula del tercer piso que ella y sus amigas han amueblado un poco, a modo de cuartel general.

-

Al principio la besa, tímido, sin lengua ni nada, sólo los labios que se mueven. Luego le pone las manos en las caderas, sonríe dentro del beso, y cuela la lengua. Un poco, tan sólo la punta. Suavemente.

Pero como Tonnks no tiene tiempo para tonterías -pasado mañana le toca Pociones y de eso no hay nada que la libre-, decide lanzarse a la piscina. Desliza las manos por su espalda, sube hacia su cuello y las mete en el pelo, se pega a él. Nota como sus pechos se aprietan contra su tórax, y sus rodillas se tocan.

Él, viendo como van las cosas, sonríe aún más y desliza la lengua por su cuello.

_Ah_, el cuello.

Tonks y su cuello son realmente especiales, y en cuanto él golpea suavemente con la lengua contra la yugular, dejando un rastro húmedo detrás suyo que se va enfriando en cuanto sigue adelante, ella se muerde los labios, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y deja escapar el aire con un suspiro. Con un siseo.

-Joder, Miles -susurra.

-David -le corrige-. Me llamo David.

Y ella suelta una risa algo ahogada, más sexual de lo que el chaval la ha oído nunca, y susurra su nombre como si fuera una letanía.

David. David, David. _Miles_. Y gime. _Ohjoder, Miles._

Él aprovecha para seguir bajando y llega hasta la corbata. Se separan unos segundos, para quitársela, y mientras las franjas amarillas se traban con sus pendientes, el pelo le cambia de color un par de veces.

-Cuando me excito me ocurre -se explica, algo roja. Y el sonríe.

-Ya me lo habían dicho.

-¿Qué? -le mira, acabando de quitárse la dichosa prenda con el ceño algo fruncido-. Bueno, da igual, luego te interrogo.

Y le vuelve a besar.

Se besan, se besan y se besan, y mientras se besan se van quitando la ropa. Las corbatas, las camisas -hace calor y ya nadie lleva los dichosos chalecos de lana-, las faldas y los pantalones.

En cuanto le desabrocha la falda y esta se desliza por sus muslos pálidos, casi blancos -son ingleses, joder, todos parecen un trozo de mármol embutido en varias prendas de ropa-, ella se da cuenta de _dónde_ y _qué_ están haciendo.

Pero da igual, porque él enseguida se quita los zapatos y los pantalones, para quedarse en las mismas condiciones, y se vuelven a pegar, tocándose por todas partes. Le lleva ella misma hacia el diminuto sofá -que consiguieron llevar entre todas una noche que perdurará en sus memorias por los siglos de los siglos (amén)-, y ella acaba sentándose encima de sus rodillas, besándole, levantando los brazos para quitarse el sujetador – tiene arte, el chaval, lo hace incluso más rápido que ella misma-, tocándose, rozándose.

Él, no sabe exactamente como, consigue colar un par de dedos bajo su ropa interior, y se lo hace. Suave, húmedo. Y ella sólo puede gemir, susurrar su nombre, sonreír a medias, una sonrisa cargada de placer. Morderle el hombro suavemente, abrazarle, extender las manos para abarcar toda su espalda.

Y, de un momento a otro, para. La mira, con los ojos cargados de algo que no tiene muy claro que es, y la levanta a peso para volver a dejarla encima del sofá.

-Abre las piernas -le susurra.

Y entonces se arrodilla ante ella, entre sus piernas, y la besa. Desliza la lengua, da pequeños golpes, rítmicamente, se lo hace con la boca entera, si es necesario. Juega con el clítoris, adelante y hacia atrás, a un lado y al otro, se ayuda de un par de dedos y el mundo -_su _mundo- se convierte en una especie de espiral. Se le embota la cabeza y sólo puede sentir su lengua, el frío cuando se detiene y se levanta, y después las embestidas lentas, contenidamente lentas, que se van apresurando con el transcurso de los segundos.

Se aferra a él, le clava las uñas en los brazos y enrosca las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Y, _Joder Miles, prepararse para un examen nunca había sido tan placentero._


	6. Blanca Navidad

**Disclaimer:** **El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. La trama es mía, no robes, no lo publiques en ningún otro sitio sin mi permiso expreso.**

**BLANCA NAVIDAD**

Las mañanas de Navidad en Hogwarts siempre son blancas. La nieve les pone un divertido sombrero a las puntas de las torres, el lago se convierte en una masa helada y enorme -sólo lo de helada es novedad-, y las copas de los árboles parece que se hayan llenado de frutos pálidos e insípidos.

En esos días, Albus se viste con los colores más brillantes de su armario para contrastar un poco con la palidez del mundo. Se pone las prendas más llamativas y el sombrero que menos combina con el resto, y lo único que no se cambia son las gafas. Pero tan sólo porque no tiene otras.

Baja por las escaleras tarareando _Hacia Belén va un hipógrifo_, saluda con un golpe de cabeza a todo ser consciente -decir viviente sería de muy mal gusto, teniendo a los fantasmas y los retratos tan cerca- y luego se vuelve a colocar bien el sombrero, que había resbalado por su cabeeza al saludar.

-Buenos días, Minerva.

-Buenos días, Albus. Bonito... anillo.

-Gracias -le sonríe y le guiña un ojo. Sigue andando.

Se acerca al Gran Comedor y le recibe un delicioso olor a pavo recién servido, acompañado posiblemente con una guarnición de patatas y cebollas con una salsa a las finas hierbas. Hoy se ha quedado dormido y ya no llegaba al desayuno, así que se ha enterrado entre las mantas y se ha prometido que hoy comería doble.

Ha llegado la hora de cumplirlo.

-Buenos días, Severus.

Este asiente con la cabeza.

-Buenos días, Sybill -sonríe.

-Oh, Albus, es un alivio que hayas llegado. Así equilibrarás la mesa, porque las cartas me han informado de que si se rompía el equilibrio estallaría una tensión terrible entre tenedores.

-Sorprendente -se sienta al lado de Severus-. Me alegro de estar aquí para salvar el día.

-Nosotros también -le susurra Severus-, estábamos a punto de estrangularla.

Minerva asiente, desde el otro lado de la mesa. Justo al lado de Sybill.

Todos sonríen cuando esta se gira, y empiezan a dar buena cuenta del menú. Albus deja el pavo para un poquito más tarde, y empieza con el pudding. Exquisito. Para lamerse y rechupetearse los dedos -de hecho le apetecería mucho hacerlo, pero no está seguro de que Minerva estuviese muy contenta con tal acción. Más bien no, así que es mejor dejarlo pasar, decide-. Se limita a rebañar pan en el plato, con la salsa que le queda.

Y se dispone a atacar la fuente del pavo, que hasta ahora nadie ha tocado, sorprendentemente. Se la acerca y la abre, y justo cuando está cerrando los ojos, embriagado por el olor...

-Calcetines.

-¿Qué dices, Minerva? -se despabila y la mira, fijamente y levantando una ceja.

-Calcetines en la fuente del pavo, Albus -señala con la cabeza, los labios fruncidos. Está realmente preocupada.

Él sigue su mirada y, efectivamente, se encuentra con unos calcetines a rayas. Impares. Realmente preciosos. De mil y un colores. Escandalosamente coloridos.

Alarga la mano y coge la nota que viene con ellos con la punta de los dedos. La lee y sonríe infantilmente, con los ojos brillándole más que a un crío con zapatos nuevos. Está seguro que de Minerva debe estar resoplando, pero ante la magnitud del evento ocurrido, decide dejarlo de lado. Aislarse del mundo y leer, simplemente.

_Para el magnífico Director Albus Dumbledore, por darle cobijo a Dobby cuando este no tenía que hacer, y darle un sueldo. Un sueldo digno._

-Espléndido, Dobby -susurra él, realmente complacido-. Es el mejor regalo que he recibido estas Navidades.

Cuando la fuente desparece para volver a aparecer unos segundos más tarde en su sitio original, sin calcetines de por medio, todos sonríen complacidos.

Nadie ve a Albus quitándose los zapatos y poniéndose los nuevos calcetines, guardándose los viejos en uno de los muchísimos bolsillos de su túnica de hoy, de lo ocupados que están, comiendo antes de que a alguien se le ocurra meter un guante en la salsa, o una bufanda en la fuente del pudding.

-Espléndido, Dobby -repite él, y le guiña el ojo al aire, esperando que alguien haya captado el gesto.


	7. Mudra de la Sabiduría

OCTAVA SESIÓN

**Disclaimer:** **El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. La trama es mía, no robes, no lo publiques en ningún otro sitio sin mi permiso expreso.**

**MUDRA DE LA SABIDURÍA**

-¿Qué coño haces?

-...

-Eh, James -se acercó a él, poniéndose en cuclillas delante suyo-. ¿Qué haces?

-...

-Joder tío -una sacudida en el hombro-, abre los ojos cuando te hablo por lo menos, ¿no?

-Hmmm.

-La ostia -resopló, frunció el ceño-. Hasta aquí hemos llegado, como que no vas a pasar de mi después de la semana de perros que llevamos. Y una mierda. Que pasaras de Remus aún, de Peter lo entiendo, que últimamente no deja de hablar de Higgins. ¿Pero de mi? No, joder, no.

Y justo cuando se disponía a tirarle del pelo, meterle los dedos en la nariz o pintarle la cara con su pluma más afilada, apareció Remus. Remus, con su bufanda larguísima y las orejas rojas. La nariz roja, también. Y las mejillas. Y todo. Hacía frío afuera, por lo visto.

-¿Qué hacéis? -dejó las cosas encima de una silla-. Sirius, quítale los dedos de la nariz a James -le dijo (más bien ordenó) mientras desenroscaba la bufanda.

En realidad nadie había dicho que si aparecía Remus él dejaría de lado todos sus proyectos. Cuanto menos, apresuraría su efectuación por miedo a que éste, el prefecto alto y largirucho, le impidiera llevarlos a cabo. Como, evidentemente, hizo

-James no me responde yo le hago reaccionar.

-Metiéndole los dedos en la nariz.

-Ahá.

Remus les empezó a analizar, Sirius lo sabía. James con unos pantalones anchísimos de un color naranja escandaloso, con los ojos cerrados y los dedos pulgar y medio unidos. Las manos encima de las rodillas, la espalda recta. Sentado en el suelo. Sirius acuclillado delante suyo, el pelo cayéndole encima de la cara, cubriendo una sonrisa más o menos gamberra. Hace menos de treinta segundos tenía los dedos en la nariz de James. Ahora se los limpia con los pantalones del susodicho.

-¡Es que no tengo ni idea de lo que está haciendo! No me responde, Remus. No habla. Si no llevara esos pantalones le hubiese llevado a la enfermería, pero como podrás comprender no podía mostrarle así en público. Sería vergonzoso incluso para mí.

-Claro, muy comprensivo -asintió, con una media sonrisa en los labios-. Aún así, no hay nada de lo que preocupars-

-¿Cómo que no? ¡James no responde, Remus!

-No berrees tanto, Black.

-Yo no berreo.

-Sí que lo haces, y James está meditando.

-Anda ya.

-Qué sí, como John Lennon.

Sirius levantó una ceja y Remus le acercó la revista que estuvieron mirándose todos anoche, mientras él se sumergia en las faldas de alguna Ravenclaw de esas altas. Efectivamente, Lennon había estado metiéndose algo en mal estado y ahora se iba a la India, a meditar y esas cosas. La revista incluía un suplemento que hablaba del tema -¡joder, en una revista de música!- y ponía diferentes posturas que podían practicar los principiantes. Un poco como el Kamasutra, pero sin todo lo interesante.

James estaba haciendo algo llamado _Mudra de la Sabiduría_, pr lo visto. Sirius se preocupó _más aún_, volvió a acercarse a él y le sacudió. De nuevo en el hombro.

-¿Sirius, qué haces? ¿Qué no ves que está meditando?

-Yo sólo veo que mi amigo hace el gilipollas, y para eso estamos nosotros: para sacarle las castañas del fuego cuando él no puede valerse por si mismo.

-Per-

-¡James, sácate esa mierda de pantalones ahora mismo, tienes a Evans delante!

Y, efectivamente, reaccionó.

-¿Qu-qué? ¿Dónde está Lily? -les miró a ambos, con cara de ciervo asustado por las luces de un coche.

-En ninguna parte -afirmó Sirius, rotundamente-, pero de alguna manera tenía que espabilarte. ¿Qué coño haces? Es más, ¿qué coño haces vestido así, ostia?

James resopló, meneó la cabeza y le miró cabreado.

-Había conseguido poner la mente en blanco.

-No, si ya se nota.

-Que no tío, en serio. He decidido empezar con eso de la meditación, a ver si hace efecto.

-¿Efecto para qué? ¿Recuerdas que yo guardo marihuana en el baúl y que es mucho más interesante que esto?

-Joder Sirius, no tienes una mierda de sensibilidad.

-No -respondió él, todo ufano.

-A ver, James, ¿qué ocurre? -les interrumpió Remus.

-Lily me ha mandado a la mierda.

-¿Cuantas veces llevas ya, James?

-Sirius, cállate. James, cuéntame.

-Pues eso, Lily me ha mandado a la mierda y he decidido meterme en eso de la meditación. Bien que dicen que John se ha olvidado del resto de su vida desde que se fue a la India con George. ¿Por qué no podría funcionarme a mi también?

-Porque tu estás en Escocia y no te vas a ninguna parte.

-Lo de meditar, digo -puso los ojos medio en blanco, soltó un resoplido. Todo el mundo resoplaba cuando estaba con Sirius.

-No sé, pruébalo si quieres, James -repuso Remus-. A mi me pareció interesante, lo de unir todas tus partes y llegar a un estado de unión completo.

Sirius rodó los ojos, fastidiado. No habría James durante muuuucho tiempo, si es que esto continuaba, pero lo más probable es que no lo hiciera. Al fin y al cabo, él ya estaba de vuelta. No se aburrirían más. Pero James asintió y se puso de nuevo manos a la obra.

-No me jodas que lo vas a hacer, James.

-...

-Mierda -resopló, puso los ojos en blanco-. Remus, ¿qué te apuestas que en menos de una semana consigo quitarle la tontería de encima?

-Nise te ocurra.

-¿Qué te apuestas?

-Si tu ganas este verano nos vamos a Londres durante una semana entera, como dijimos -Sirius le miró, medio alucinando, para después recuperarse y murmurar que _esto está chupado_-. Pero si gano yo... -sonrisa lobuna-, tu no volverás a arrastrarnos a todos a fuera las noches que llueva.

-¡Nadie te obliga a venir, Lupin! -protestó.

-¿No te atreves?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces trato hecho -Remus le alargó la mano.

-Trato hecho -se la estrechó-. ¡Ve haciendo las maletas!

-

Tres días después, los pantalones naranjas estaban apretujados en el cesto de la ropa sucia y James corría detrás de la pelirroja. Sirius sonreía satisfecho, Remus meneaba la cabeza y empezaba a hacer la lista de libros que tendría que llevarse. Y los discos, no iba a permitir que esos tres pusieran otra vez a ese tío de voz ronca y letras insoportables, ni por todo el oro de Gringotts.

¿Y qué es de Peter, preguntaréis? Peter siempre dijo que eso era una chorrada. Además, Martha Higgins empezaba a hacerle caso, hoy le había prestado los apuntes.


	8. Dándose la mano

**Disclaimer: ****El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowlingy a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes ni publiques esto en ninguna parte sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro, por si alguien se lo preguntaba.**

**DÁNDOSE LA MANO**

La mesa está llena de pergaminos con tachones y manchas de tinta, plumas dejadas descuidadamente en el tintero y libros abiertos que nadie lee. La Sala de Profesores está más vacía que nunca.

Es tarde -ya no se ve el sol desde la ventana, y aunque eso no sea una novedad en Escocia, algo tiene que significar aparte del gasto extra de velas y antorchas- y ellos deberían estar preparando las clases de mañana. Filius, sobre todo, porque él ya tiene bastante claro lo que va a decir: lo mismo que lleva dictando cada año desde que empezó en Hogwarts, hace ya tanto tiempo, como un chaval que se sonrojaba hasta las raíces del pelo a la más mínima.

(Ahora en cambio ya nadie lo nota lo de los sonrojos, con todo eso de que es un fantasma. Es curioso que todo el mundo crea que él mismo aún no se ha percatado de su _transformación_).

-Filius, sobre la Revolución de los Duendes de-

-Anda Cuthbert, no me seas pesado, que una milésima parte de mi sangre sea de duende no significa que sea un erudito sobre el tema -Filius resopla y da un diminuto saltito, encima de los miles de cojines que se ha puesto para llegar a la mesa.

-Hombre, Filius -le dice, con una media sonrisa transparente-, yo creo que tienes más de una milésima parte. Quizás si la multiplicaras por cien...

Y, como siempre, él frunce los labios yla nariz, a la vez. Tremendamente ofendido si no le pone remedio rápidamente, porque está empezando a dejar salir las arrugas de la frente, lo que indica que algo realmente peligroso está a punto de ocurrir.

-Yo no soy-

-Tranquilo -le susurra, cómplice-, que yo soy un fantasma y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta.

Y cuando ambos se sonríen y Cuthbert deja caer su mano fantasmal encima de la de Filius, es cuando se abre la puerta de la Sala de Profesores y aparece la nariz puntiaguda de Draco Malfoy, seguida de su eterno pelo platinado.

-Profesor Snape, yo...

-No está aquí, joven -le dice Cuthbert, recto encima de su silla, la mano otra vez debajo de la mesa.

-Oh, ya, de acuerdo -le responde Malfoy, algo azorado-, voy a buscarle a su despacho.

-Eso estaría bien -asiente-, y la próxima vez recuerde que es de buena educación, eso de llamar antes de abrir la puerta.

Cuando Malfoy cierra la puerta detrás suyo, con cuidado y silenciosamente, Filius se gira a mirarle con una media sonrisa entre traviesa y preocupada.

-¿Nos ha visto?

-Creo que sí -asiente Cuthbert, intentando parecer pesaroso.

Y entonces vuelven a sonreírse y Filius suelta una risa baja, casi inaudible.

-Da igual, nadie le creería, si hablara.

Y con eso, solucionan el asunto y vuelven a juntar sus manos, casi descuidadamente, mientras discuten acaloradamente sobre la cantidad de sangre de duende que tiene Filius corriendo por sus venas.


End file.
